You're Everything In My Life
by Kristin-a-dette
Summary: This is my version of what will happen on the day Kyo gets imprisoned and how Tohru reveals her true feelings. ONESHOT. Some spoilers ahead.


**You're Everything In My Life  
By: **Kristin-a-dette

**Summary: **_Kyo just graduated and suddenly Akito summoned him and Tohru to the main house. He was going to get imprisoned and Akito wants Tohru to watch. A oneshot songfic that will reveal what happened that day before and afterthe summon and also both Tohru and Kyo's feelings... CONTAINS SPOILERS_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, and I also don't own the song "**Lahat Sa Buhay Ko**" by Mark Bautista. :) Oh, and I promised you that there WILL be spoilers to everyone who still haven't read far ahead to the latest volumes of FB. You might find Akito... very interesting. And just for the record, it wasn't a typo. SO BE WARNED!

---------------------------------------------------  
**YOU'RE EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE**

"Get in there!"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"You stupid monster! How dare you defy my wishes?"

"Kyo-kun!"

"Tohru! No! Get away!"

"Stupid b-tch. You dare destroy our happiness? You deserve to die!"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! NO! TOHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Akito pushed Tohru with all her might against the glassed wall, and she fell backwards, breaking the glass. She was unconscious, and her body was cut with the shards of glass, leaving trails of lines of blood dripping. Shigure stood in shock, and quickly rushed towards her.

"Akito! What the hell are you doing?"

"This b-tch is trying to take my place! She has no right to tell me what to do! She has no right!" Akito was still holding onto Kyo's arms, who was staring at Tohru's body in disbelief and his eyes were flowing in tears. Akito's long fingernails dug deeper and causing wounds on his arms.

"... How could you? How could you!" Kyo screamed at Akito. "You killed her!" He watched as Shigure lifted Tohru up.

Akito smiled at him. "You moron. She's better off dead. And as for you, you're better off locked up. The world doesn't need anymore abomination like you." She dragged him towards a lone door with a single window and a lock, and Kyo tried to struggle.

"No! Let me go!" He tried to push her off with all his might, but Akito wouldn't let go. For a person who was regularly sick and weak, she was very strong. "Shigure! Help me!"

Shigure just stared at him, with Tohru still unconscious on his arms, and looked away. He softly said, "I can't, Kyo. Tohru-kun is hurt." He slowly got up and walked away, still carrying Tohru.

"NOOOO! SHIGURE!"

Akito growled in anger and punched him hard on the face. "Be quiet, monster." She shoved Kyo hard, making him stumble, as she opened his prison door, and swiftly kicked him. She gave him a sardonic smile, and as she closed the door, she said: "This is now where you will live... for the rest of your worthless life."

And the door closed with a bang, and Kyo heard the lock clicking. He couldn't get up, as he stared into the darkness, his body aching, his mind still replaying the scene where Tohru was pushed against the glass, and his life spiraling out of control.

-------------------------------------------

Hours past, and Kyo was still in the same position he was at the first time he entered the locked room. His face was streaked with dirt and tears, and quiet sobs was racketing his whole body.

"Tohru... Tohru..." He closed his eyes, and replayed everything that happened before his imprisonment.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK:**

---

_"Kulang ang bawat sandali **(Every moments are short)  
**Kung di kapiling ka **(When you're not here with me)  
**Bakit ba sa pagiisa? **(Why is it that everytime I'm alone)  
**Hanap hanap kita" **(I'm always looking for you?)**_**  
**---

"Kyo-kun, aren't you happy that we finally graduated from school?" Tohru asked as she beamed happily at him. They were sitting on the roof, side by side, and watching the red sunset.

Kyo's face turned impassive, and replied, "Sure."

Tohru turned towards him and frowned. "Kyo-kun..."

He looked at her, and his heart ached as her beautiful face looked at him with worry and concern. _I am so unbelievably in love with her... but yet... I'm going to leave her... _He thought in bitterness. _Does she know... does she know about my future in a hellish prison?_

---

_Ayokong mangyari na **(I don't want anything to happen)  
**Sa piling ko'y mawalay ka **(That will make you leave my side)  
**Ikaw lang palagi at **(You are the only one who I want with me)  
**Wala na ngang iba **(And no one else)**_

---

Tohru took his hands, and held it tightly with hers. Her eyes started to shimmer as she spoke. "Kyo-kun... I know... about the imprisonment."

His heart took a sudden lurch, and he stared at her in pained shock. "Y-you what?"

She shook her head gently and continued on, "I haven't stopped. I'm still looking for a way to break the bond. Your curse, Kyo-kun. I want to break the curse. I want to. For everyone." Tears suddenly started to flow from her lovely, brown puppy eyes, and Kyo felt the urge to hug her. But he couldn't. He would transform, and he wanted more than ever to stay human right now.

"You shouldn't do that, Tohru..."

"Why not?" She asked tearfully. "You are all so very precious to me. I don't want to see Yuki-kun living in a house where there are always bad memories for him. I don't want to see Momiji-kun not being able to know his sister more. I don't want to see Hatsuharu-san and Isuzu-san getting separated from each other. I also don't want anybody else to suffer because of the Juunishi! Especially you, Kyo-kun! I don't want you getting imprisoned and to never see you ever again!"

Tohru sobbed out this last part. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Why the hell are you saying sorry for?" Kyo demanded. _Is she... is she saying that she cares for me? That she loves me? No! She couldn't be!_

---

_Ang puso ko, ang isip ko **(My heart, my mind)  
**Ang buhay ko'y para sayo **(My life are all for you)  
**At hindi kailanman ako **(And my feelings for you)  
**Sayo magbabago **(Will never change)**_

---

"Kyo-kun... I... I love you...!" Tohru cried out and sobbed.

"What?" His heart suddenly lifted up as he heard her say those words. Those magical words... those wonderful words... She looked up at him with her forever-unhidden emotions, and he felt deeper in love with her.

---

_Maglalaho itong mundo **(The world may disappear)  
**Ngunit di ang pag-ibig ko **(But my love for you will not)  
**Ganyan ka, kamahal at siyang **(That's how much I love you)  
**Lahat sa buhay ko **(And you're everything in my life)**_

---

"Tohru... I love---" He began to say, but then they suddenly heard Shigure calling out their names.

"Tohru-kun! Kyo-kun! I have to tell you guys something!"

Tohru shot up in shock and hurriedly wiped her tears away. She smiled at him as if she didn't just say three world-shattering words to him two minutes ago. "I'm... I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. I didn't mean to cry out like that. I'm so embarrassed..." She blushed furiously and began to stood up.

"Whoa, Tohru! Careful!" Kyo cried out and grabbed her arm. She flushed and said, "S-sorry. Thank you."

Kyo grinned at her. She had just told him that she loves him. He leaned closer to her, and asked with a voice filled with emotion, "Did you mean it?"

She blinked rapidly at him as another blush crept over her face. "D-d-did I mean... what...?"

"That you love me."

She looked away, her face completely red as a tomato. "Uh... uh... y-y-yes?"

Kyo opened his mouth to answer, but once again Shigure managed to interrupt him. "KYO-KUN! TOHRU-KUN!"

"ALRIGHT!" He cried back. "We're coming!"

As they left the roof, there was a goofy expression on his face. _Everything is going to be alright,_ Kyo thought. _I could feel it._

---

_Hindi ako nangangamba **(I don't get scared anymore)  
**Basta't kasama ka **(Especially when I'm with you)  
**At lagi na lang nadarama **(And I always feel)  
**Init ng pagsinta **(The heat of my love for you)**_

---

Shigure was waiting for them at the bottom and he looked at them with a weird expression.

"What?" Kyo demanded.

"Nothing." Shigure looked away, smiling. "Just wondering what you guys were doing up there. Nothing too _personal_, was it?"

Tohru blushed and stammered out, "N-no! W-we were not!"

"Shut up, you idiot." Kyo growled. He looked around, and then asked, "Where's that damn rat?"

Shigure looked at him sharply as he inspected his nails. "Yuki... left early. To go to the main house."

Both Kyo and Tohru said, "What?"

Shigure ignored their question and said, "That reminds me. I was going to tell you guys to come with me as well. We have to go to the main house too."

"WHAT!" They exclaimed.

The writer shrugged with nonchalance. "Akito's orders. Not mine." He turned to walk away, making them follow him.

"Why the hell do we need to go to the main house? And why does Tohru have to go?" Kyo demanded.

Shigure once again shrugged as they left his property. "How should I know?" Kyo glanced sharply at him, noticing a glint shining from his eyes.

Tohru walked alongside with them, and her face was down in worry. "Tohru, what's wrong?" Kyo asked her softly.

"Eh? Oh, n-nothing!" she exclaimed. He frowned, not believing her. As they walked, he kept a close lookup on her, and his brain replayed her words. _"Kyo-kun... I... I love you!"_

_I love you too, Tohru. But I don't deserve yours. I'm just the cat, after all. But I just realized, after you said that, I felt much more at ease with the world. And this thing with Akito? I don't care anymore. All I need is you..._

---

_Hindi ko kailangan **(I don't need anything)  
**Kahit na anong yaman sa mundo **(Even all the riches in the world)  
**Hiling ko lamang **(I only wish)  
**Habambuhay ay ikaw ay ako **(That all my life is you and me together)**_

---

Checking to see if Shigure was looking, Kyo shyly took Tohru's hand, and linked his fingers through hers. She looked up at him in surprise, and smiled as he grinned at her. They arrived at the main house, and Kyo released her hand. Shigure opened the door, and beckoned them to follow him. As they passed through vacant halls, Kyo felt dread creeping into his heart.

_Something's wrong..._

He glanced swiftly at Tohru, who was now sweating and looking scared. He swiddled closer to her, and murmured out, "It's OK. Don't be scared." She looked up at him and gave him a tiny, nervous smile.

Shigure stopped in front of a door, and as he knocked, he called out, "Akito-san? They're here." The door opened, and Akito appeared. She smiled at Shigure, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Shigure, for bringing them here." She looked at Kyo and Tohru, and smiled. "Ah, Tohru-san. It has been awhile. How are you doing?"

Tohru stared at her and stammered, "I-I'm doing fine, thank you."

Akito grinned, and the mischevious light in her eyes glowed even more as she turned towards Kyo. "Kyo... my wonderful monster. You just graduated from high school, didn't you?"

He didn't reply.

"Aw. Cat got your tongue?" Akito snickered at her own joke. "But then again, you were always so stupid. It surprised me -- no, _shocked_ me -- that that school of yours even allowed you to graduate."

Her eyes suddenly blazed, and she grabbed Kyo's arms, tightly. He stared at her with shock, and felt his arms going numb.

"Are you ready, Kyo? Are you ready to live your whole life out in a cage? Because you know what? I am. I'm SO ready." She grinned a creepy smile at him, and then began to drag him.

"W-what are you doing? Let go!" Kyo cried out.

Tohru gasped. "Kyo-kun!"

Shigure took her shoulders. "Tohru-kun, I'm sorry."

"Shigure-san? You knew? But... but it's too soon!"

"NOOO!"

"Shut up!" Akito cried. "It's time for you to go back to where you belong, you freak! And I want _HER_ to watch you in shame getting locked up with your own sh-t!"

Tohru struggled free from Shigure's hold and rushed towards them.

"Get in there!" Akito shoved him.

"NO! LET ME GO!" He tried to wrench his arms free from her, but to no avail.

"You stupid monster! How dare you defy my wishes?" She kicked him.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried out as she caught up with them.

"Tohru! No! Get away!" Kyo cried out in horror as Tohru tried to grab Akito's arms.

"Stupid b-tch. You dare destroy our happiness? You deserve to die!" Akito released a hand and then repeatedly shoved her towards the glassed wall, overlooking the yard.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kyo screamed out. "NO! TOHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Akito pushed Tohru with all her might against the glassed wall, and she fell backwards, breaking the glass...

---

_Ayokong mangyari na **(I don't want anything to happen)  
**Sa piling ko'y mawalay ka **(That will make you leave my side)  
**Ikaw lang palagi at **(You are the only one who I want with me)  
**Wala na ngang iba... **(And no one else...)**_

---

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kyo cringed as he remembered her skin getting cut with the glass. "Tohru..." he whispered. "I'm sorry... why, God? Why? She was the only one who ever said 'I love you' to me. She was the only one I ever loved!" He sobbed out in agony.

"I don't want to stay here! I want to be with her! I WANT TO BE WITH TOHRU!"

---

_Walang saysay **(There's no value)  
**Ang pag-ibig ko'y iiwanan mo **(If you're just going to leave my love)  
**Nais ko ikaw lang dito sa king mundo **(My only wish is only you in my world)  
**At sa tuwina'y kayakap ko... **(And everytime close to me...)**_

---

"Tohru... I love you... I really do..."

He saw her face in his memory. Her beautiful and kind face. He remembered the first time they met, and cried when he remembered that he hurted her that day. He also remembered the time she told him of her crazy umeboshi-in-every-one's-back theory, and smiled as she repeatedly asked him what size her umeboshi was. His eyes burned when he remembered the time she was sick, and it was his first time cooking for her. He cringed when his memory took him to the part where she saw his true form for the first time, and how she came back to tell him how she wanted them to be together and that she wanted him to come back. From that day on, he didn't know why, but his heart would swell every time she looked his way, and it just took a bitter confrontation by Akito to realized that he loved _her_. He loved Tohru.

"Oh, God... Please don't let her die... I'm sorry. I was selfish. I thought that if she told me she loved me, everything would be alright... but... she just got seriously hurt..."

---

_Ayokong mangyari na **(I don't want anything to happen)  
**Sa piling ko'y mawalay ka **(That will make you leave my side)**_

---

Kyo cried to the darkness of the room, and cried his way to the oblivion of sleep and dreams, knowing that there was no way in heaven or earth, would he leave this prison ever again...

---

_Maglalaho itong mundo **(The world may disappear)  
**Ngunit di ang pag-ibig ko **(But my love for you will not)  
**Ganyan ka, kamahal at siyang **(That's how much I love you)  
**Lahat sa buhay ko **(And you're everything in my life)**_

---

-------------------------------------------

Tohru woke up in the blinding white atmosphere of her hospital room. She blinked rapidly, and as her eyes began to take in the light, she suddenly remembered everything.

"Oh, no... Kyo-kun! He was imprisoned!" She rose up suddenly, and her eyes burned when stinging pain on her whole body began to cry out. She began to cry when she remembered that she told him 'I love you' and then moments later she was getting pushed against the glass. _So that's why I was hurt..._ she thought blankly, her eyes dead with pain.

_Kyo-kun... how are you feeling? Are you scared? I know I promised, but I couldn't get the curse broken in time! Akito did it so suddenly! Oh my gosh, what would Shishou-san do?_

_I love you, Kyo-kun. I know I'm being selfish, but I want you to come back..._

---

_Ikaw lang palagi at **(You are the only one who I want with me)  
**Wala na ngang iba... **(And no one else...)**_

---

Tohru's head was down, and then suddenly, a shadow passed over her, and she looked up. Her eyes was calm, and her face was determined. Despite the stinging wounds on her body, she managed to look as serious as possible. Shigure and Hatori stood in front of her, with worried expressions on their faces.

Tohru looked at them, and with a steely voice that didn't belong to her, she spoke:

"I'm going to break the curse. And I am _going_ to get Kyo-kun out no matter what."

---

_Ang puso ko, ang isip ko **(My heart, my mind)  
**Ang buhay ko'y para sayo **(My life are all for you)  
**At hindi kailanman ako **(And my feelings for you)  
**Sayo magbabago **(Will never change)  
**Maglalaho itong mundo **(The world may disappear)  
**Ngunit di ang pag-ibig ko **(But my love for you will not)  
**Ganyan ka, kamahal at siyang **(That's how much I love you)  
**Lahat sa buhay ko **(And you're everything in my life)**_

---

Hatori nodded and replied, "Good. That's what I want to hear."

---

_Lahat sa buhay ko... **(You're everything in my life...)**_

---

**THE END**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Whoo! I could feel that this is not over yet! But anyways, it's not a chaptered story guys, sorry... :S It was meant to be a one-shot and it will stay that way because I don't have enough imagination to finish it. :D Was there alot of OOC? I hope not. :) Did you like the songs? I hope so. I like the song. If anyone of you guys wants to hear it, message me and I'll send you the link. The song is called "**Lahat Sa Buhay Ko**" by **Mark Bautista**. :)

I tried to translate the song to the best of my ability into English. And there were a few stanzas there that didn't literally meant that way in English, but I knew that if I translated in literally, it won't make sense, and so I played with a few words until I knew that that's what it really means in Tagalog.

DID YOU LIKE IT? All criticisms and reviews are welcome... :) Let me know what I did OK and what I did wrong. I mean, I only made it up in a few hours after I listened to the song, and I was in a "Fruits Basket" mood today, because I just rekindled my passion for FB after buying the 12th volume and watching the anime. :)

Yes, there were spoilers. I'm sorry. But don't say I didn't warn you in my summary! (January 2nd, 2005)

I realized that there were a lot of mistakes, for example, before I wrote Tohru saying Haru's name as Haru-san, but then when I was re-reading the mangas, it turns out that she calls him "Hatsuharu-san"! Then I also realized I had some errors in my other chaptered FB fic, and so I'm replacing the chapters again! SIGH… my mistake… sorry… so yeah… I edited my story and reposted it again… :D

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_**kristin-a-dette**_


End file.
